


The Girl Who Cried Wolf

by HungarianBassoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cliffhangers, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Lovers, Implied Mpreg, Lesbian, M/M, Medieval AU, Multi, Potential Lime, Switzy is a monster, Violent Thoughts, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Belarus, Yaoi, Yuri, aph, belaliech - Freeform, hetalia AU, idk - Freeform, lesbian lovers, like a lot, sorry - Freeform, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungarianBassoon/pseuds/HungarianBassoon
Summary: Like all young girls of society, Lili is expected to become a good housewife. However, Lili has bigger aspirations: to become a hunter, like her brother. But one night, everything changes.Ruthless and wild, Natalya defends the Soviet Pack from hunters, predators, and their sworn enemy, the NATO Pack. As the Beta of the pack, she is feared and respected, and even Natalya believes she has no heart. However, a life or death situation will prove her wrong.Ivan is the fearsome Alpha of the Soviet Pack. Feared throughout the entire forest, he is thought to have no close companions. But everyone has their secrets.Alfred is the Alpha of the NATO Pack. With a strong nose for justice, he always tries the be the hero. Until he finds himself having to choose between his heart and his head.Vash is the hunter of the village. When his sister goes missing, he knows he will stop at nothing to save her, and Lord help anyone who stands in his way.Three sides. Two species. And one girl who finds herself linked to it all
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Belarus/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Hungary/Ukraine (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter I

I sighed. I was lying awake for yet another boring night in the house I shared with my brother. My brother was the hunter of the village, keeping everyone safe from the fearsome monsters. I was quite proud of my brother, and loved him a lot. However, he forbade me from doing anything except but staying home to clean and cook. He would always tell me that I must become a good wife. In order to achieve this, he forbade me to interact with anyone. In reality, I had no desire to become a housewife. I wanted to be a hunter, like my brother. I just needed to find a way to prove to my brother that I was strong enough. Suddenly, I got an idea. 

There was a werewolf that lived in the mountains named Ivan the Terrible. He terrorized the village, my brother said, and ate any child out after dark. I had been told that hundreds of children had fallen to the beast. If I could kill Ivan and bring back his pelt, my brother would see how good at strong I was, and make me a hunter. I got out of bed, determined.

I looked down at my clothes. I possessed nothing other than dresses and nightgowns, so my silk bedclothes would have to do. I exited my room, taking care to close the door silently. I looked ahead. The cottage was full of creaking floorboards, and the darkness obscured my ability to spot which ones were loose. I sighed. I would just have to tread lightly and hope for the best. I took only a couple steps forwards before a piercing creak sounded from the floor. I froze, waiting to see if my brother had been alerted. All I heard in response was a snore. I breathed in relief, and quickly shuffled down the stairs, ignoring the creaks that followed me down. I reached the bottom and looked up. No sign of my brother. I quickly slipped on his hunting boots. They were a bit too large, but would have to do. Next, I grabbed big brother’s hunting rifle, checking to make sure it was loaded. I slung it over my shoulder, opened the door, and stepped into the cold night air.

I snuck through the dark forest, leaves crunching beneath my boots. The forest was a dangerous place to be at night. Creatures hid in the dark, ready to tear you apart. I clutched the rifle. I had to find Ivan. Suddenly, a loud howl sounded in the distance. I moved faster. I was close! I reached a river. On the other side, I could clearly see a white wolf howling at the moon. This had to be Ivan! I spotted a large boulder near the river. It would be the perfect place to shoot from. I crept towards to boulder, laying on my stomach and holding the gun on my shoulder. Ivan suddenly got up and began to walk along the banks. I scooted forewords, trying to steady my aim. Suddenly, I lost my balance and with a jolt of fear, I tumbled into the river.

Icy water bit at my skin as the river pulled me along, my head bobbing above the water. I crashed into a jagged rock, its sharp edges tearing my flesh. I desperately grabbed onto it, not caring about how slashed into my palms. I looked around in panic, desperately searching for a way to haul myself out of the rapids. All of a sudden, a wave of whitewater smashed into me, tearing me from the rock and smashing me beneath the water. I tried to scream, but water rushed into my mouth, silencing me. I tried to surface, but the water pushed me back underwater. I felt myself slipping from reality. I needed air. I tried to use my legs to propel myself to the surface, but I was slammed into the bottom. As I slipped into the darkness, I was vaguely aware of someone grabbing my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to darkness. For a moment, I thought I was dead, but the ache that filled my body told me otherwise. I tried to sit up, but my arms quickly gave out, and I collapsed back to the ground. “Don’t try to move, you’ll only aggravate your injuries.” I gasped as the figure of a woman emerged from the darkness, timpani notes echoing through the cavern. I giggled. Her large breasts must be the causes of this. Suddenly, I gasped. Two silver ears poked out of this woman’s blonde bob, and a tail dragged across the stone floor. This could only mean one thing- this woman was a werewolf! And judging from her fang-studded collar and bearfur cloak, a member of Ivan’s pack! I scooted backwards across the cave floor, ignoring the pain in my desperation to escape. The woman walked towards me, resting her hand on my shoulder. I froze. “Don’t worry, love. I won’t hurt you.” I stared at her warily. The woman then slid me a dead mouse. “Here. Eat this.” I wrinkled my nose, disgusted by the offering. Who eats a dead mouse? I swatted it away. The woman blinked at me, and set down a piece of wet moss. “Here’s some water, dear. I’m Katyusha, and I’ll be right outside. Call me if you need me!” The woman then exited the room, leaving me alone to wonder where I was.  
xXx  
I sat in my brothers den, surveying the room. Most of the wolves were there. I spotted Katyusha and her mate Elizabeta, Toris and his mate Feliks, Raivis, Eduard, Vladimir, Gilbert, and many others. They all offered me a simple “Welcome, Natalya”, and resumed their activities. Usually, these meetings were only held once a month, but one could be called in case of emergency. And thanks to my sister’s damn kindness, that’s exactly why we were here. Suddenly my brother, Ivan, spoke. “I have gathered you all today for a very important reason. Katyusha-“ he gestured to our sister “rescued a drowning Monoform from the river yesterday night. The creature is now being closely guarded by Hedvinka in the abandoned den until we figure out what to do with it.” The den then erupted in angry howls. “Kill it and turn it into a fur rug, just like they did to mein mother!” shouted Gilbert. “There’s no way Feliks and I’s incoming pups will be safe with that thing around!” snarled Toris. I even added my own voice to the chorus of growls. “If you won’t kill that thing, Big Brother, you bet your ass I will!” Ivan’s booming voice suddenly cut through the chaos. “NO ONE IS BEING KILLED! WE WILL DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH THE MONOFORM AFTER IT HAS HEALED!” Everybody stopped their protests, terrified at the pack leader’s anger. Ivan calmly looked at his cowering packmates, grinning eerily. “Thank you. You may be dismissed.” I left with the rest of the pack, keeping my eyes on the abandoned den. Ivan may not have been willing to do what had to be done, but I was. And tonight, I’d take care of that beast once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the long wait. Fortunately, due to the COVID-19 shutdown, chapters will be posted more often. As a side note, Hedvinka is Czechia. Ukraine transferred the post to her so she could go to the meeting. Thanks for reading, and as always, kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 20 kudos! It took me a while to get motivated, but was glad when I did. Anyway, don’t forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed the story!

I sat in the cave, frightened and confused. Was I a prisoner? Was I food? Were they planning to sacrifice me to some sort of werewolf god? Tears began to roll down my cheeks. Why couldn’t I’ve just stayed home? None of this would have happened. I wiped the tears away. I couldn’t cry now. I had behave for now, and escape by nightfall. Then, this whole mess would be a speck in the rear view mirror. I quickly peeked through the veil of ivy covering the cave entrance. A brown-haired wolf with small, perky ears and a curly brown tail stood outside the den, sniffing the air. Suddenly, she turned around, me ducking back into the den.   
I had noticed that it was sunset outside, so I’d need to make my break then. However, these werewolves had very keen senses. I looked around the den. There was a small hole with a ledge about 10 feet off the ground. I jumped to see if I could grab it, completely forgetting about my injuries. I let out a sharp yelp as pain shot through my body, causing me to crumple in a heap on the cave floor. I looked up to see that the brown she-wolf from earlier peeking through the ivy-covered entrance. “Are you okay, Miss?” she asked me, concern evident on her face. “Yeah, I’m great!” I replied, try to avoid drawing attention to myself. “Ok” the woman replied, slipping back through the door. Outside, I could hear the guard speaking to another person in a hushed voice. Eventually, the voices stopped, and I resumed thinking. I now realized that I was far too injured to escape tonight, and that I would have to wait until I healed up. Hopefully, my big brother would storm in and rescue me within that time. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a noise at the cave entrance. I turned around, and was met with the terrifying sight of a giant gray and white wolf streaking towards me.  
I screamed as the creature pounced on top of me, sinking its teeth into the flesh of my right arm, drawing blood. The wolf snarled, intent on dragging me across the den. I punched it in the face multiple times, hoping to loosen its grip on my arm. This, however did nothing. The wolf then placed a clawed paw on my chest to hold me down, its sharp nails digging into my chest. I felt the creature release its arm. The wolf stared directly at my face, teeth bared, eyes narrowed. Suddenly, I noticed there was a large scar in the middle of its face. “Does that hurt?” I wondered out loud. The wolf looked at me in confusion. “The scar, I mean. What happened to you?” The wolf then whimpered, hurt in its eyes. I carefully reached out to place my hand on top of the wolf’s head. “Shhh. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” With that, the wolf got off me and plodded out of the den, leaving me to wonder what just happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After leaving the den and trusting Elizabeta to guard it, I transformed back into my human form. As I stalked through the darkness, thoughts swirled about in my head. Why wasn’t this girl afraid of me? Every other creature who had ever laid eyes upon me had cowered in fear. Why, in that fatal moment, did the human ask such a random question? I shook my head. ‘Twas no use to wonder. Although, there was one part of the encounter that specifically lingered in my mind. The concern in her eyes. It seemed so genuine, so real. Did humans even have hearts? I wouldn’t know, since I’d lost the ability to care long ago. It was necessary to be ruthless to survive in these woods. That girl wouldn’t last a day. I sighed, pushing the thoughts of her out of my head. I had to do what was best for the pack. Even if it meant the girl had to die.


	4. Chapter 4

I inspected my bloody arm. Multiple puncture wounds lined the surface. The injuries didn’t really run to the bone, though. They would likely scar over in a week. However, I was scared. What if the wolf returned? I couldn’t guarantee that I would be able to calm it down. I choked back a sob, hoping my brother would come soon.  
~Earlier that day~  
I drank my morning tea, concerned. Lili hadn’t left her chamber yet. Usually, she would rise early, but today appeared to be the exception. I debated the situation in my head. Should I go check on her and risk rousing her from slumber? Or should I await her entrance? I decided to check on her. Better safe than sorry. I walked up the stairs and peeked through the door. “Lili? It’s almost noon.” The lump on the bed didn’t reply. I walked up to the bed, pulling back the sheets slightly. Suddenly, I let out a startled shout. Under the sheets lay a single pillow. I quickly began to tear apart the room in search of Lili. “Little sister? You can come out now!” However, Lili didn’t appear. I dashed out the the door, still in my bedclothes, quickly making my way towards the tavern. Surely someone there must have seen her. All eyes turned to me as I crashed through the door “Hey! Guys! Has anyone seen my sister?” One of my friends, Lars, cocked his head at me in confusion “No. I thought she lived with you?” “She did,” I gasped out, “but she wasn’t there when I woke up this morning!” “What do you think happened then?” asked another friend of mine, Matthias “Was she taken by kidnappers or beasts? Or did she run away?” I glared at him. “Of course she wouldn’t run away! She must’ve been taken! And we need to go look for her right away!” Lars lit up a cigarette. “Of course. Once the other townspeople catch wind of this, the guard will likely put out a reward for her return. Then, we can find your sister and return with money and glory.” I rolled my eyes at Lars. “She could be in danger! We can’t wait for some stupid money!” Lars looked up at me. “Of course, of course. I guess I’ll take glory then. Besides, a lot of prolific beasts and kidnappers have reward money on their heads, so I’ll likely get paid anyway. I’m in.” I looked at Matthias. “And you?” Matthias grinned at me. “We set out at noon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! I apologize for the long time it took to write it. I was busy last month. Keep an eye out for chapter 5 in July! And as always, kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is here! I’m gonna try to release chapters between two weeks and one month apart. I’m not exactly sure where this story is going, so anything could happen. As always, kudo are appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
